It started with texts
by Unlovedsurvivor
Summary: Things get heated quick between Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling, who are madly in love, and already boyfriends.


**A/N:** So this is my first story on FanFiction. I will happily accept any adivce and/or comments you have for me. This is a Niff one-shot, so please no hate. I hope you enjoy the story!

**Jeff's POV:**

I look over to my boyfriend who's paying attention to the boring math lecture our teacher is giving us. I slipped my phone out of my blazer pocket and text Nick.

"I havn't seen you so focused in school before, Nicky," I texted him.

"I'm not paying attention to him, I'm paying attention to the hot guy infront of him ;)," I read his reply. Even though it was a joke, I still got pretty mad.

"Fyi, Duval, you are mine. How do you want me to prove it? Biting your neck so it leaves marks? Writing my name on your forehead? Or roughly take you?" I reply.

"I'm pretty sure no one owns me... But I kinda do like one and three ;)," He replied.. Damn him and his smart, sexy ass remarks.

"Would you like me to palm you through your pants? Slowly kiss you from your neck down, hitting every place? Then tease you nonstop, the way you like it? Allowing only me to touch you? Mhhh, you know we havn't tried bondage. How would you like that Nicky? Having me tie you up on the bed so you can't touch yourself, while I slowly and oh so ever painfully touch and kiss you? Mh, I can already picture you squirming and moaning out my name, how I love for you too be loud." I replied smirking to myself. I looked up and saw Nick take out his phone and read it. After he read it I slightly heard a slight whimper come from him. I smirked knowing I won.

"Mr. Duval, this is not a place to text your friends. Now either you pay attention, or I'll take your phone away and giving you two hours of after school detention," Our teacher sternly told him. I started laughing. "Same goes for you Mr. Sterling."

"Sorry Sir," I said faking an apologetic look.

Our teacher turned and went back to talking while writing on the board.

"Fuck you Sterling, how the hell am I going to A- Hide this hard-on? And B- going to wait till after Warbler practice for you to do that to me.. Because we are so going to do that my perverted and very discriptive, love," I read his reply and slightly chuckled.

"You can pull it off my sexy ass boyfriend. Just try not to imagine me softly touching you. Or me sucking you off. Or me doing a strip tease. Or giving you a lap dance. Or remember me taking you for the first time... Damn, I think I just made your situation worse... Well sucks to suck babe!" I replied smiling deviously.

"I literally hate you right now," I read his text and had to bite my lip from laughing.

"You won't at the end of the day ;)," I texted him back.

"Shut up! God, pants are to tight right now!" I couldn't help but quietly laugh at him.

"Okay okay, I'm done. I just can't wait till tonight," I replied.

"Me to my love," I read his reply. I smiled and locked my phone, placing it back in my pocket.

**At the end of Warbler Practice:**

"Jeff, Nick, can I speak with you for a second?" Wes asked and I head Nick groan.

"Sure, Wes," I said grabbing Nick and walking up to the table.

"So me, David, and Thad were thinking... If you want... How would you like to do a duet solo for Sectionals?" Wes asked. Me and Nick's eyes widen.

"Wow, that's awesome thanks!" I replied grinning like a mad man.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Nick said abit after me, smiling his beautiful smile.

"Okay that is all guys, have a nice night," Wes said smiling. We nodded and left.

We got back in the dorm room and Nick pulled me by my blazer and kissed me. I smiled and kissed back, wrapping my hands around his waist.

"God it's about freaking time, I had this fucking hard on all day long," I heard Nick groan.

"Hmmm, that sucks. Do you want me to help your problem?" I asked softly grinding into Nick.

Nick let out a small moan. "God Jeff."

I smiled and took off his Blazer as he did the same with me. After a minute or so we were left standing in only boxers.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper in Nick's ear and softly bitting his earlobe.

"Thanks, you too are very sexy," I heard him say. I smiled and kissed his neck and bit it causing him to moan.

I pushed him down on the bed and laid ontop of him roughly grinding into his crouch. He let out a loud moan, I had to kiss him to muffle his scream of pleasure.

"Fuck," He moans.

"You're to fucking hot right now, I want to take you right now but I can't," I replied kissing him on his chest.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I need you to squirm and moan my name out loud. I need to tease you so you will moan at the slightest touch," I said, palming him at the word 'touch.' He let out a small whimper and I smirked. "Exactly like that."

I took of my boxers and his to, having his erection pop up. I smiled, kissing Nick. I brought my hand down and rested it on his thigh. I moved it up his thigh then back down. I moved it up again and moved my hand to his abbs, purposly missing his cock. He let out a whimper and I smirked.

"Do you want me to touch you Nicky?" I asked in his ear.

"I don't want, I need," I heard him whimper out. "Please, Jeffy."

"Mhh, you're so hot when you beg," I said biting his neck, leaving another mark and having him softly moan out my name.

I begin traveling down. I kissed his colarbone and chest, while moving my hands up and down his sides slowly and then resting them in his black hair. I kissed and licked each of his abbs, I kissed his stomach underneath his belly button and then in one swift motion, I licked his entire torso back to his neck. Having him moan again.

"You fucking tease," He growls and I laughed. I saw him reach down for his cock and I slapped his hand away.

"I'm the only touching you," I said sternly.

"Then do it you slut," I heard him growl. I looked up and his eyes were dark with lust and I smirked.

"I'll get to it... In time," I replied. He leaned up and tried to kiss my neck but I pushed him down.

"You need to stay still. I don't know why you don't understand that I'm the only doing anything. You'll stay there like the good little bitch that you are while I fuck you," I growled causing him to whimper, which made me smirk.

I licked back down his torso to his cock. I took him in my mouth and started slowly sucking him off. Nick groaned my name and placed his hands in my hair, but I took his hands with mine and put them back on the bed by his sides. I licked the underneath of his cock and then the tip and he let out a small moan. I put him back in my mouth and started sucking abit faster than before. He started moving his hips so I backed out.

"Why'd you back out?" He asked his breath uneven.

"You started moving," I said simply looking into his eyes.

"C'mon, Jeff," He said.

"I told you, you are not going to do anything. You will not touch me or yourself or move. The only thing you are allowed to do is moan, because I love it when you moan loudly," I replied.

"Why do I have a feeling that this is only to pleasure yourself?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"If I was only going to pleasure myself, I wouldn't have sucked you off, I wouldn't have kissed and licked your entire body, and I would have been riding you cock right now. This is all for you, I'm only getting the benefit of watching you squirm and moan my name, then roughly fucking the life out of you until you can't walk for a month," I replied coldly and he whimpered.

"I'm sorry Jeff. Just please touch me," He whined and I smirked.

"As you wish my beautiful boyfriend," I kissed him softly while jacking him off. He moaned into the kiss.

I moved down and started sucking him off again having him moan out my name in ectasy.

"Jeff.. Jeff, I'm gonna come," He moaned and I backed out and he groaned. "Jeff-"

"Shhh," I said kissing him.

I turn him around and brough him to sit on his knees while I was behind him. I kissed his neck and rubbed him all over.

"Jeff.." He moaned out and I smiled. I bit his shoulder and neck and he let out a whinning noise. I smirked against his skin. I pushed him back on the bed and he fell on his forearm. He looked back and smiled. I smirked and kissed his back. I leaned up and put my tip in his entrance. Without any warning I slammed my head into his entrance. His back arched and he yelled out in pain and pleasure. He was so tight that I could barely put all of my cock into his ass.

"Jeff!" He cried out and I felt abit sorry.

"Shhh. It'll get better, Nicky," I said moving my hands around his back and sides. After a few minutes of him reajusting to the pain and me being inside him without and prep he started moving back into me. I stopped him by grabbing his waist.

"Then fuck me already," He growled and I smiled.

I backed out only leaving my tip in his ass and then slamming back in. He moaned my name out really loudly. I smirked and kept doing that. Him moaning everytime I slam into him. The funny thing is that I haven't found his special spot yet. I shifted abit and thrusted into him. His back arched and he let out a long pleasurable moan that made me smile and know I found the spot. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and started pounding that spot over and over again, as hard as I could, I leaned over and kissed and bit his neck causing him to moan. This bitch will not be able to walk for a month when I'm through with him. I saw him reach for his cock with one of his hands.

"No you don't Duval," I said grabbing his hand and placing it on his back. I leaned up and fucked him harder.

"Jeff, oh god, mhhhh, faster," He moaned and I smirked. I backed out and he whimpered at the lost feeling. "Please, Jeff, fuck me."

I smiled and turned him around and placed him on his back. I picked his legs up and rested them on my shoulder before I slammed my cock back into his asshole.

"JEFF!" He half screamed half moaned.

"God Nick, you're so tight. Ohhh Nicky," I moaned as I fucked him, refinding his spot.

"Ahhhhh, nghhh. Fuck me harder Jeff!" He moaned out. I did as I was told. I grabbed his legs, got closer to him, and fucked him harder. "Jeff, I'm... I'm gonna come!"

"Mmmh, come for me baby," I said moving my hands around his chest and abbs.

"JEEEEEEEFFFFFF!" He moaned out as he came. His ass clentched and it made me almost come. After a few seconds I was about to come.

"Ni.. Nick. I'm bout to come," I groaned struggling to remain sitting up.

"Come in my babe. Please," He groaned.

"Ohhhh... NICK!" I moaned out as I erupted in his ass, coming the most that I ever came before. I feel ontop of him, my cock half in and half out of his ass.

"I love you Nicky, so much," I said kissing him softly.

"I love you too Jeffy," He said before kissing back.

I got up and went into our bathroom and got a towel, wetting it before going back in our room. I cleaned Nick up and then myself. I put the towel back in the bathroom and got in bed with Nick. He curled into me, our legs tangled, his head resting on my shoulder, and his arms wrapped around my right arm.

"I'm going to be in so much pain," Nick groaned and I laughed.

"Was it worth it?" I asked.

"Hell to the fucking yes," He replied and I chuckled.

"Good," I said kissing his head.


End file.
